1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair curling irons and more particularly to curling irons having a heatable hair curling assembly which folds into a concave portion of a curling iron handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for curling hair comprising a tubular heat conducting member and a conformably-shaped compressive gripping element extending from one end of a handle and a plug connected to an electrical cord extending from an opposite end of the handle are well known in the prior art. An external surface of the tubular member is heated to a temperature suitable for curling hair by a heating element in thermal contact with the tubular member. A tress of hair is held against the tubular member by the compressive gripping element and then wrapped around the gripping element and the tubular member so that heat from the tubular member can cause the hair tress to adopt the shape of the tubular member.
At times, a user may wish to carry the curling iron in a pocket or purse to a place outside of the home. The length of the conventional curling iron consisting of the tubular member projecting from one end of the handle could exceed more than 30 cm. It will be appreciated that a long curling iron in combination with a cumbersome cord, which tends to become tangled and twisted, presents an inconvenient package for easy transportation. An attempt to reduce the length of the curling iron by telescoping the tubular member into the handle is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,246,273 published Mar. 8, 1973, entitled "Curling Iron," and standing in the name of Sadao Shimizo, Toyko, Japan. However, the prior art does not disclose a portable curling iron having a plug and tubular member arranged to fold into a concave portion of a curling iron handle, thus eliminating the need for a cumbersome cord and providing a convenient package for carrying in a purse or pocket.
Accordingly, a hair curling iron is disclosed in which a plug and tubular member are connected to a mounting member so that they may fold into a concave portion of a curling iron handle.